


J/P Kinktober Challenge

by InMoNochrome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Begging, Demons, Face-Sitting, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome
Summary: 2018 Kinktober Challenge all with Jazz/Prowl pairings :D





	1. Day 1: Face-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be posted with each chapter. Most likely won't complete all days...

Jazz smiled nervously down at Prowl between his legs, “Sure you’re okay?” He had to ask one more time. 

Prowl shifted Jazz’s hips slightly over his collar faring as he got into a comfortable position. He glanced up from Jazz’s valve to his slightly darkened visor, “Perfectly well, we can start.”

Jazz couldn’t help but smile at that, leave it to Prowl to get down to business. Carefully he move his weight onto his knees and moved forward so his valve hovered over Prowl’s face. Prowl took control at that point and pulled the smaller down flush onto his open mouth where he commenced to give his lover all of his attention, his field pulsing through them both with lust. Jazz’s mouth fell open as he felt his lover's glossa probe into his valve, ‘was a glossa supposed to reach that far?’ His vents hitched as Prowl pulled out to suck at his anterior node before he plunged back in with renewed passion.

Jazz was feeling light headed at all of the stimulation and knew he was making a mess just by the sounds that Prowl was making. He’d be sure to reward him later though this was Prowl's idea in the first place. He’d still do something, though Prowl would tell him he didn’t need to.

“Your minds wandering,” Prowl spoke up, leaving Jazz bare to the cold air.

He shuttered as the coolness of the room brushed against his heated equipment and subconsciously lowered his hips to be closer to his lovers warm frame, “Just thinkin’ of a good reward for later.”

“This is reward enough,” Prowl said with little inflection as he moved Jazz’s hips back to his mouth.

“Of course you’d say tha-at!” Jazz startled as Prowl intentionally blew cold air into his opening. Jazz glared down and smirked evilly before he ground his hips down to run his valve again the Praxian’s open mouth, “You do have a warm mouth.” He purred as his vents began to pick up.

“Sadist,” Prowl mumbled into Jazz’s valve. His jaw was sure to be sore in the morning from the strain Jazz was putting on it with the rolling of his hips.

Jazz’s vents hiccuped as he felt himself suddenly climax. He held still as Prowl drank his fill of him before he wobbled to the side off of Prowl’s helm.

Prowl sat up and glanced over to Jazz as he rubbed at his jaw, lubricants still streaked down over his chin as he made a bigger mess with his servo. “I rather enjoyed that,” he licked his derma as he gave Jazz’s hips and legs an appraising look, “and it looks like you did too.” He grinned as he moved to hover over Jazz’s dim visor, “Up for round three?”

Jazz huffed a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Prowl’s neck and kissed him warmly, “Just give me a klik.”


	2. Day 2: Begging

Prowl smirked as he raised his optics to look at the quivering mech in his guest chair. He tapped his stylus against his desk in thought before he directed his gaze back to the datapad in his other servo.

A needy moan rang out through the office as the shaking mech curled his servos over his modesty panels. 

Prowl smirked but didn’t look back up. He bit the end of his stylus as he gazed over the work in front of him. The reaction that move garnered from the other mech in the room was worth it as he sucked the end of the pen into his mouth.

“Please,” was quietly murmured but Prowl chose to pretend he hadn’t heard it and continued on. The stylus had a bit of oral lubricant left on it as he removed it from his mouth.

“Prowl...please,” It was said louder this time.

Prowl moved his optics to the clearly frustrated mech across from him. His visor was overbright with arousal and he rubbed his legs together continuously trying to create friction for himself. He could see the streaks of lubricant leaking from behind his closed panels and smiled, “You wanted something, Jazz?”

Jazz growled in the back of his throat when he suddenly leapt up from his seat to drape himself over Prowl’s desk, “Please!” Jazz didn’t want to beg but he knew that Prowl wouldn’t have it any other way. He mewled as the toys locked behind his panel seemed to go up a level as the vibrator vibrated to the point it was almost painful and groaned as the vibrator caused the false spike to gyrate inside of him. Prowl had intentionally used a smaller than average toy just so it could move more thanks to the vibrator Prowl had attached to it.

Prowl smirked as Jazz humped the corner of his desk, “All you have to do is ask.”

Jazz glared but thunked his helm down swiftly as another overload swept through him. It just wasn’t as satisfying as having the real thing. He whimpered, “Please...I-I need you.”

“You need me?” Prowl questioned in mock surprise? “Where do you need me?”

Jazz grit his denta as he pulled himself more upright and hooked his arms around Prowl’s neck to pull him in close. “I need you inside of me,” he answered with lust dripping from every word right before he smashed his mouth into Prowl’s.

Prowl grunted at the violence but was used to his loves little quirks as they made out. With ease he pulled Jazz over his desk, sweeping any stray datapads off as he did. He pulled away to look at Jazz sprawled in his lap with his back propped up by the edge of his desk. Prowl kissed him sweetly and spread the smaller’s legs to either side of his chairs arms and rubbed at the still closed and leaking panel, “Open up, darling.”

Jazz whimpered and obliged. More lubricant flooded out onto Prowl’s lap which only made the mechs engine rev that much more. He slid two digits inside the leaking valve and prodded around for the toys.

Jazz let his helm fall back as Prowl made a point to brush every sensor node he had inside his valve, ringing yet another overload from him, “Please~”

“Almost got it,” Prowl said calmly as he slowly pulled the drenched toys from Jazz’s valve and set them in his office drawer where he had a cleaning rag waiting for later. 

He smirked down at his debauched lover with lubricants dripping from him thickly, “Now then, onto the main course.”

Jazz whimpered and flushed as a new wave of lubricants gushed out at the thought of Prowl finally entering him.


	3. Day 3: Knifeplay

Prowl grit his denta but couldn’t help but look upward with the blade pressed into his throat cables. At least he thought it was a knife, everything had happened so suddenly he didn’t really know what was going on.

He was experiencing sensations from every possible direction. His sensory panels shuttered at the feel of servos rubbing along their surfaces while his chest and hips were groped and rubbed by more. It was as though there were servos everywhere but he could only feel the presence of the mech hovering over him practically seated in his lap.

He groaned when the sharp edge pressed more into his neck and his codpiece was rubbed with more obvious intent. The servos on his wings scratched and kneaded at the joints and hinges while he tried to get control of himself, which Prowl wasn’t so sure was even possible anymore.

He unshuttered his optics, not realizing he’d shuttered them as he felt the presence move closer to his face. He gazed into two pale optics and a smiling face. The smile was unnerving as the mech opened his mouth and moved closer till he’d pushed his glossa into Prowl’s slack mouth just as he’d breeched his closed codpiece.

His optics brightened in shock and he saw white as he jolted upward in his berth, vents hard. He glanced around several times at his walls and closet only to find no one there. 

Prowl groaned as he saw his textbook open on the table from where he’d left it right before he’d gone to take a brief break, er nap. Frazzled he stood to get back to his texts but found himself quickly sitting back down as his spike brushed his leg and made known the mess he'd apparently made during his unusual dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda knifeplay anyway ^^'
> 
> actually have a design for the 'demon' haunting Prowl. Will link it once I post the fic it's supposed to be from xD


	4. Day 4: Mirror Sex

Soft gasps and moans sounded in the room and led back to the visored mech sprawled out in Prowl’s lap. He’d been positioned so his back was to Prowl’s front and his legs were tucked to either side of the Praxian’s bent knees, leaving him completely exposed.

Jazz could see Prowl smirk over his shoulder through the mirror that his lover had recently gotten installed at the head of their shared berth. He flushed and moaned louder as Prowl made a show of spreading Jazz’s valve with his digits, the mirror showing him every little detail.

Prowl nipped his shoulder and let his spike extend under Jazz’s aft. Jazz licked his lips wanting to get his servos on his lovers equipment so he could return the favor but had to bite back a yelp of surprise when Prowl began to insert two digits.

Jazz hissed wanting to skip the foreplay so he could see that spike disappear into his valve. He huffed and shimmied his hips and began to lift himself up and down on the stray digits. Prowl only let him go on so long before he halted his movements and removed his digits, only to bring them up to Jazz’s lips, “taste?”

He moaned at the way his lover had asked and couldn’t help but oblige him.

Prowl stroked his lovers throat as Jazz sucked on his messy digits. His optics roved over Jazz’s frame in the mirror and took in the sensual roll of his hips and the way he sucked on his digits. He knew every part of Jazz rather intimately but it felt like an out of body experience being able to see himself with that frame in such a way.

He groaned as Jazz made a show of pulling off of Prowl’s digits and nipped them before he pulled away completely. Prowl smirked as he readjusted Jazz a little higher so he could position his length for his lovers valve.

Jazz caught on quick and lowered a servo to help guide him in as Prowl loosened his grip around him so he could be lowered gently onto his equipment. He gasped and arched his back as the head breeched him and after only a few kliks began to lift himself back up so he could lower himself back down again. Slowly he did this until soon he was completely seated in his lovers lap.

The sight of Jazz going up and down and slowly swallowing up Prowl’s spike in the mirror had the Praxian seeing stars. 

Looking in the mirror, Jazz could only smirk at his lovers expression, optics half shuttered and mouth slightly parted as he took in the squeeze of Jazz’s channel. He gave his love a klik to catch his vents before, with an evil flash of his visor, he began to roll his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing all of these each night of each day so far, so they'll probably each be posted a day late. No promises I'll get to the prompt for every day


End file.
